


Hazbin Hotel: The Sinner's Key

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Sinner's Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Can the Sinner's Key be used by sinners to travel to the different Rings of Hell?
Kudos: 2





	Hazbin Hotel: The Sinner's Key

We've all seen it: the little black key with the glowing eye on it. It appears on the logo for the show and also appears in art and promotional material. It is the one and only: Sinner's Key!

But what exactly is it? What does it do? Does it open all the doors to the hotel? Or perhaps it could open a portal to Heaven or Earth? Does Charlie or Alastor have it and if so, what would either of them use it for? Maybe the key could be used to free Satan from his prison?! And he would be a chaotic antagonist later on. There should also be a golden Do-Gooder's key counterpart that exists in Heaven. Whoever possesses it could unlock great power for themselves. 

The Sinner's Key will, without a doubt, play a pivotal role in the show. What that role is, we don't know yet.


End file.
